Un vampire chez les dieux de la mort
by Anju-san
Summary: Laissez-moi-vous raconter une histoire. Celle de la mort de Yuki Kuran et de la naissance de Momo Hinamori. Celle Hinamori devra combattre son plus grand ennemi pour retrouver la mémoire et n'être qu'une avec Yuki Kuran et Yuki Kurosu. Ce même ennemi qui n'ait autre que la folie.


Cette histoire s'est passée, il y a fort longtemps, lors d'une nuit sans lune.

Le noir semblait régner en maitre lorsqu'une femme aux longs cheveux brun foncé s'approcha d'une silhouette couchée sur une stèle en marbre. Ses yeux, où l'on pouvait lire une longue vie bien remplie, luisaient d'un rouge vif. La couleur du sang me direz-vous et vous avez parfaitement raison.

Derrière elle se tenaient deux autres personnes, l'une était la copie conforme de la première avec des cheveux plus courts et épais, ses yeux noisette complétant le tout reflétant la sagesse. La deuxième personne, plus en retrait avait de courts cheveux argentés et un visage très fin, ses deux caractéristiques empêchaient au premier regard la distinction de son sexe. Ses yeux étaient mauves, son éclat était calme et serein.

Ses deux personnes regardaient la première, dans sa longue robe noire, se rapprocher du corps allongé avec tristesse. Elle ne se retourna qu'une fois, pour leurs faire le doux sourire enjoué dont ils avaient tant l'habitude de voir depuis leur naissances, faisant apparaitre ses crocs blancs, luisant dans la pénombre. En effet, cette femme a la beauté qu'on aurait dite banale et pourtant attractive, était une de ces créatures de la nuit, un vampire.

Si je vous avais narré son histoire, vous aurez su qu'elle était la reine des vampires pendant mille longues années, qu'elle a eu une enfance humaine, que les deux personnages derrière elle ne sont autres que ses enfants et que la personne couchée en face d'elle est son ancêtre, son frère et son amant.

Mais je ne le ferais pas, car ce n'est pas le présent qui nous intéresse mais le futur. Si vous n'êtes pas content ou curieux, aller voir Matsuri Hino, cette mangaka a mis sur papier son enfance dans un manga sous le nom de _Vampire Knight_, eh oui : le chevalier vampire, original comme nom. Savez-vous ce qui la inspirer pour ce titre ? Moi oui, mais encore une fois, c'est une autre affaire.

Mais revenons à cette femme. Son nom ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir vu qu'il va bientôt changer. Elle s'assoit près de l'homme, il est brun, ayant un air de famille avec elle et semblant profondément endormis. Qui aurait cru que chez les vampires c'était un prince qui jouerait la belle au bois dormant pendant mille ans attendant bien sagement le baiser de la princesse, pardon, de la reine des vampires. Alors qu'elle se penchait vers son amant, du sang se mit à couler hors de son corps. Elle se vidait de plus en plus alors qu'elle ne cessait de se rapprocher de lui. Avant d'atteindre le corps, elle laissa échapper un doux murmure qui ressemblait à un « adieu mes enfants », sans doute adressé à sa géniture derrière elle.

Et lorsqu'elle atteignit ses lèvres, tel un mauvais conte de fées, la reine disparut dans des millions de grains de sable emportant avec elle son dernier souffle. Elle était morte.

Plus tard, l'homme se réveillera, humain et sans souvenir, triste me direz-vous ? Il aura au moins deux personnes pour veiller sur lui.

C'est une belle fin n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver celui qu'elle aimait. Fin de l'histoire. Les vampires n'ont pas d'âme de toute façon.

Pourtant, si tout avait vraiment fini là, je ne serais pas là à vous conter cette histoire n'est-ce pas ?

En effet, ce qui n'était pas visible au commun des mortels, ou plutôt des vivants, c'était que si le corps avait disparu dans le nuage de sable, son esprit était resté et avait observé avec joie le réveil de son beau au bois dormant.

Comment c'était possible ? Elle a vécu pendant dix ans en humaine et est morte en usant un sortilège rendant un vampire humain, ça a surement aidé qui sait ?

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva face à un étrange personnage habillé en kimono noir tout à fait démodé et armé d'une arme appelé katana. Cet homme est un shinigami. Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas à quoi il ressemble, ni qui ce qu'ait un shinigami. Eh bien, cher lecteur, encore une fois, ce n'est pas à moi de vous parler de ça. Cette fois, allé donc voire Tite Kubo. Oui, oui encore un autre mangaka qui vous parlera de ces fameux shinigami dans _Bleach _avec ce jeune garçon aux cheveux roux_. _Quoique, cette fois je vous conseille vivement de le lire, car c'est dans cet univers que nous allons.

Quoi, je vous ai spoiler ? De toute façon, c'est moi qui raconte. Et franchement, quand on a un fantôme et un shinigmi dans la même pièce, c'est toujours la même chose. Les questions, les réponses, et la purification. Et hop, notre petite (millénaire) vampiresse se retrouve au rukongai dans la soul society. Pour les incultes ou ceux qui ont oublié, le rukongai est le lieu où la majorité des morts vont, ce n'est ni le paradis, ni l'enfer, ni les limbes, juste un lieu où règne la pauvreté et l'insécurité. J'espère pour vous que vous savez ce qu'ait la soul society, sinon vous êtes mal barré mes très chers lecteurs et lectrices.

Bref, je vous vois tout de suite venir : « Youpi ! Un vampire, qui transforme tous les humains qu'elle mort en semi-vampire qui perd la tête et attaque tout ce qui saigne, sachant qu'elle peut les contrôler. Elle va pouvoir, transformer tout le monde en vampire, créer son armée et dominer le monde des morts. » Beau programme n'est-ce pas ? Eh bah non, il a fallu que je ne sais quelle bizarrerie arrive et qu'elle débarque, en tenue d'Eve, amnésique et par-dessus tout : HU-MAI-NE !

Heureusement, une gentille petite dame pour ne pas dire âgée, passa par-là à ce moment et sans mauvaise intention ramena la jeune fille chez elle. L'amnésique, réveillé, cherchera d'abord son passé, puis sans résultat abandonnera, oubliera même son amnésie avec le temps. La gentille vieille femme, deviendra sa grand-mère et elle aura un petit frère au cheveu blanc qui arrivera plus tard, celui-ci ce nommant Toshiro.

J'oubliais, elle a pris le nom de Momo Hinamori. Comment ça vous la connaissez déjà ? Pourquoi je me donnerais du mal à écrire son histoire si vous la connaissiez vraiment. Et pas d'inquiétude, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur son adoration pour son taisho adoré Aizen Sosuke.

Non, mon histoire commence le départ des traites au hueco mundo. Vous savez, après qu'elle ait été pathétiquement été poignardée. Oui, ce moment-là. Le moment ou notre vampire va lentement se ''réveiller''.

Seulement pour cela, il va falloir qu'elle ne sombre pas dans la folie et ne se transforme en Holow avant et avec les autres shinigami qui pense que son mal-être n'est dû qu'à la trahison d'Aizen, cela ne va pas être une partie de rigolade.


End file.
